From the document DE 20 2006 014 562 U1, an arrangement of a planetary gearset with an axially adjacent shift element as components of an automatic transmission of planetary structure for a motor vehicle is known. The planetary gearset consists of a planetary gear carrier and planetary gears, which are mounted on the planetary gear carrier by means of planetary gear bolts. The planetary gear carrier comprises among other things a carrier plate by which the planetary gearset is connected to the adjacent shift element for torque transfer.
The shift element that is axially adjacent the planetary gearset is a clutch. To actuate this clutch, it comprises an annular cylinder that cooperates with an annular piston to form a pressure chamber. In the known arrangement, the connection of the clutch to the carrier plate of the planetary gear carrier is formed by riveting the annular cylinder of the clutch to the carrier plate of the planetary gear carrier. This riveting forms a permanent joint between the annular cylinder of the clutch and the web plate or guide disk of the planetary gearset so that, even if only one component within this structural group is defective, the entire planetary gearset has to be replaced.
Accordingly, the purpose of the present invention is to improve an arrangement of the generic type described to begin with in such a manner that rejection costs are reduced.